


Kindergarten and Castles

by Kahazel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahazel/pseuds/Kahazel
Summary: Keith looked at his creation carefully. In his hands he cradled a small red triangular block, what would soon be the top of his magnificent castle. With all the intense concentration a six-year-old could muster, he inched the building block down slowly and stepped away from his completed masterpiece.  It was possibly his greatest achievement up to date; multiple levels branching out into five points, a tall center tower in the middle, he had to share this with the daycare sitter.Basically just fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is more of a test fic than anything. I'm no pro at writing. Kinda short and simple but I'm playing around with ao and learning how it works.

Keith looked at his creation carefully. In his hands he cradled a small red triangular block, what would soon be the top of his magnificent castle. With all the intense concentration a six-year-old could muster, he inched the building block down slowly and stepped away from his completed masterpiece. It was possibly his greatest achievement up to date; multiple levels branching out into five points, a tall center tower in the middle, he had to share this with the daycare sitter.

He looked around for the sitter, not daring to leave the castle lest some rowdy kid stumble over and knock it down. Spotting her he hoped to make eye contact but found her attention was elsewhere as she busily talked to someone just outside the front door. He saw her nod, look down, and welcome a new kid into the room.

The new boy was about the same size as him, maybe a little taller, with a confident face and cheeky grin. He waved goodbye to whoever was beyond the door before looking around curiously at his new surroundings. Finally his gaze landed on Keith and his castle and ran over to get a closer look.

“Que padre!”

Keith tilted his head at the strange words the other boy spoke.

“Tu castillo, tú lo hiciste??” The new kid pointed from the castle to Keith.

“Ummm, what?”

“Tu castillo,” He spoke again stressing a couple of syllables. “tu. lo construyo?”

“I don’t know what you’re saying.” Keith dismissed him looking away with a sour look on his face.

The new boy frowned quickly getting off on the wrong foot with Keith.

“ERES SORDO? SOLO QUIERO SABER SI TU LO CONSTRUYO, PORQUE NO HAY PIEZAS EN AZUL TODOS SON ROJOS!!”

The sitter quickly ran over at the noise. “We don’t shout at each other, okay Lance.” She put her finger to her lips to make her point. Lance looked away pouting but got the picture.

“Keith, this is Lance. He’s new. His family only speaks Spanish at home so he doesn’t know English yet. Why don’t you introduce yourself to him?”

Keith crossed his arms stubbornly. “Make him go away Allura. He’s going to ruin your castle.”

Allura knelt down in front of the two boys. “That’s not very nice. I’m sure you two can be good friends.”

Keith shook his head stubbornly. Lance, who had gotten bored with the one-sided conversation, returned his focus to the castle in front of him. In his mind he decided the castle had too much red, it would look much better with some blue blocks, or a blue flag waving at the top. Or both! He reached out to fix it but was pushed back by Keith before he could touch it.

“Oh my! That was not very nice at all!”

“But Allura! He was going to-“

“Rude boys don’t get snacks before nap time. You must apologize.”

Keith looked down, kicking an invisible rock, before muttering out a pathetic apology.

Lance frowned at him and shrugged.

“No voy a compartir mis jugetes contigo tampoco!”

And with that he stuck his tongue out and ran to go play with some other kids.

\---

Lance struggled to make friends. The language barrier was a hard thing to overcome. None of the other kids seemed to want to make the effort and understand him. Apart from being ignored he and Keith have gotten in a few scuffles on the playground which usually lead to spankings when he got home so he decided to keep away from that troublesome Keith.

As he kept his distance he noticed that Keith played alone a lot too. Sometimes some other kids would approach him with toys, or ask if he wanted to color, but he usually just ignored them and focused on his blocks. He also noticed that Keith was always there before him and the last kid to leave. Once his mom picked him up late, he cried and waited anxiously by the window looking for her, and Keith just busied himself with the picture books like he was used to staying long after the sun went down. He wondered if Keith lived here, perhaps in the toy house or under the desks. But then, who made his lunches? No, he had to have a home somewhere other than the playroom.

One day he noticed one of the meaner kids walking towards Keith’s castle when he went to use the bathroom. He boy had stolen his cookies once and wouldn’t own up to it when he struggled to tell Allura about it in choppy Spanish so he knew he was always up to no good. He jumped up and ran over placing himself between him and the castle with outstretched arms.

“Ya vete! Deja el Castillo en paz!!”

The older boy frowned and tried to go around him.

“Move! I want to knock it over!!”

Lance stepped forward and tried to push the other boy away.

“No! Vete a jugar con otra cosa!!”

“DON’T PUSH ME!!”

“YA! SE VA A CAER!!!”

With a mighty shove from the taller boy, Lance fell on the castle toppling it over. He stared from the ruins of the castle to the boy disbelieving at what he had just done. 

“Jeremy!” Allura quickly marched grabbing the larger boy by the hand leading him away. “We don’t push each other it’s time for a time out.”

Lance looked down at the blocks worriedly. He began reconstructing it quickly hoping it could be restored before Keith came back.

“Ah, oh no the castle!”

Keith ran over picking up a couple of blocks from the pile. What little Lance had built looked sloppy and rushed.

“What did you do? I told you to stay away now look at it! It’s broken!! Did you knock it over on purpose??”

Lance shook his head and continued to rebuild the castle. Even with his shoulders shaking and eyes watering up he still focused, trying in vain to restore it to its former glory. Keith huffed and nodded kneeling down to help rebuild the castle, straightening out the crooked blocks and adding more when Lance forgot which block went where. In no time the castle was rebuilt, taller and grander than last time because Lance snuck some blue blocks in. Both boys stood proudly at what they did together, Allura approached from behind clapping her hands.

“This looks wonderful you two! I’m so glad you built my castle again.” She put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Lance, you can have a little extra juice today. Does your back hurt after Jeremy pushed you?”

Lance shook his head grinning widely at the pretty woman.

“Jeremy pushed you?”

Lance shrugged again, Keith he couldn’t tell if Lance understood him or was just brushing him off.

“Yes well, he’ll get a good talking to from his mother. Don’t worry boys, it won’t happen again.” Allura patted both of them on the head before leaving to tend to other children.

Keith stood awkwardly rubbing his arm. “T-thanks…..”

Lance grinned understanding the familiar words. “De nada Keith! Quieres jugar juntos?” He reached into his pocket pulling out a couple of toy action figures.

“J-jugar? You mean play?” Keith looked at the tempting toys, eyeing the red toy lion.

“Si si! Play!” Lance placed the lion in Keith’s hand and, laying down on his stomach, began playing with his own blue one making it run up and around on the walls roaring every once in a while.

Keith grinned and knelt down too mimicking his action.

“RAAHHHH!!”

“Roaarr, protect the castle!!”

“Mira!! Un enemigo! Tenemos defender a la princessa!”

“An, an enemy? Mine has fire breath! Roaarr!!!!”

“Enemy!! RAAHH!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
